Sevein: Tenna' ento lye omenta
by Arely
Summary: Sevein is a headstrong human who wants nothing more than to roam Middle-Earth...and she roams right into Mirkwood...but when called to duty her handsome prince must leave her behind...will they meet again?
1. Sevein: Introduction

DISCLAIMER:  Sevein and Galeth are the only characters that belong to me, the rest are the property of JRR Tolkien…blah, blah, blah…

This is my first Lord of the Rings fanfiction.  Please R/R.


	2. Sevein: Chapter 1

Sevein walked through the forest, the soft moss tickling her feet. The sounds of foreign animals assaulted her ears, but she was at peace. These woods were not silent; they had life, however dark and dank in places it might be. When she had been in Fangorn forest to the south, the trees were so old and angry that they would not allow bird nor beast near their edge. The silence had nearly strangled her.  
  
Initially, it was across the expanses of plains that seemed as if they stretched for ages that she ventured. She could not tell one day from the next out in the Riddermark, until, traveling northwest, she had come to the dank but awe-inspiring Fangorn forest. She had spent about a day there when the trees began to whisper to each other, though she had only heard it as a great creaking, as if all the trees were uprooting themselves at different times. The next day, she had been on her guard, not having slept from fear, but nothing could have prepared her enough for what next she saw. An oak tree opened its...eyes? And the limbs began to move in such a way that it seemed the tree was trying to catch her. She ran out of Fangorn as fast as her legs could carry her, and never looked back.  
  
Sevein shivered at the memory of that forest. She'd been afraid to go near trees since then. But this forest was less cruel. She'd been here for a few days, and the woods had a mysticism about them...a dark and quiet peace that she had not seen anywhere before.  
  
She came out of the trees and stopped as the mossy ground dropped off to the narrow bank of a river. The water looked black, but she assured herself it was probably because of the dark shadow under the heavy trees. Pausing for only a moment, she slid gracefully down the mossy bank and approached the water, carefully gathering her skirts to her knees. Before she dipped her toes in, however, she noticed that the forest had become quiet. She whirled around to face the trees behind her, and as her light brown hair settled at her waist, her cobalt eyes scanned the trees. She had felt someone watching her, but no one was in sight. Shrugging, she turned back around to step into the stream.  
  
"I wouldn't recommend doing that."  
  
She looked up and nearly jumped out of her skin to see a man with a cloak perched in a tree on the other bank. He had a cloak and hood on, but soft blonde hair peeked out at the edges. "And why might that be?" she questioned, eyeing the bow with which he was idly toying.  
  
He peered at the mysterious human who had stumbled into Mirkwood a few days prior. He had seen humans before, but none as curious and peaceful as this one. He had watched her from the trees in fascination, thankful she had stayed to the edges of the forest, for fear his brothers on watch would have shot her on sight.  
  
He smirked under his hood; she could at least see his mouth, if not his eyes. "That water is foul and vicious. But a few drops of that water and you will be cast off into a dark sleep...and perfect for spider food."  
  
Sevein's eyes widened. "Spiders?" She had heard tell of the Giant Spiders of Mirkwood. "I...well...I've sort of...lost my way."  
  
He made a "tut-tut" noise with his tongue. "Pity."  
  
She placed her hands on her hips. She hated to be spoken to like a child or an inferior. "Well, will you show me the way out?"  
  
He was silent for a moment. "No, I don't think I shall..."  
  
She growled low in her throat, but then sighed. "Fine. I shall find my way out on my own." Picking up her skirts again, she stomped off into the woods. "What a foul man..." 


	3. Sevein: Chapter 2

Nearly an hour later, Sevein arrived at the opposite bank of the same river. "Oh...no...I've been going 'round in circles..."  
  
"Back again," came the call from the tree above. The man sat there as if he hadn't moved. He still had the smirk upon his face.  
  
"You are impossible. You warn me that I might be killed and then you won't even help me to not be."  
  
"That's because I don't like you."  
  
She fumed and then flopped on the ground. "Useless forest. Useless people. Isn't there anywhere in this world where the people are kind and friendly, and don't try to force you to...to..." she trailed off, beginning to cry out of frustration and fear. "See, now look what you've done! I never cry..." she sobbed as she wiped her face on her sleeve.  
  
In an instant, the man was at her side. She hadn't even realized he'd moved...  
  
"Here now...don't cry. I did not mean to upset you so." He placed an arm around her tentatively, and in doing so, his hood fell back, revealing long, fishtail braids...stunning silver-blue eyes...pointed ears...  
  
"You...you're an elf," she said softly, with great reverence.  
  
He smiled and a hint of color came to his pale cheeks. "Yes. I am sorry for troubling you...I was only teasing." His voice washed over her like dark melted chocolate with her newfound awe, and her tears dried up almost immediately.  
  
"No, you have naught to apologize for..." she began to inch away slowly, afraid that she might tarnish his beauty and fairness. "I am the one who insulted your people. Forgive me, Master Elf..." She bowed her head.  
  
"It's Legolas," he said, tilting her chin up with his fingers. "And who might you be?"  
  
"I am Sevein," she said, looking an Elf directly in the eyes for the first time.  
  
He smiled softly and leaned back slightly, relaxing and enjoying the forest. "What are you doing so far from home? And where is home?"  
  
She nodded. "I am from Rohan. Or...at least...I was." Her voice hinted at loss, and Legolas' fair brow furrowed.  
  
"And where are you from now?"  
  
"Nowhere, really."  
  
He nodded and asked no more questions, sitting beside her, gazing across the river.  
  
"You live here?" she inquired.  
  
"Yes. I live here in Mirkwood."  
  
"It is beautiful. Peaceful."  
  
Legolas nodded, continuing his gaze at the trees. He did not know why, when hundreds of humans had wandered into Mirkwood in his many years, this one should arouse a strange feeling of protectiveness, of responsibility in him. "Where are you journeying to?"  
  
Sevein shrugged her shoulders. "I do not know."  
  
The elf was quiet for a moment. "These woods are not safe for a maiden to traverse alone."  
  
"I shall be fine. I have been on my own for quite a while."  
  
Legolas laughed softly. "You are too young to sound so old."  
  
"Sometimes, age has nothing to do with years. It almost never has anything to do with education," she retorted. "How old are you that you have such great knowledge?"  
  
"I have seen eighteen winters," she said.  
  
He sat in silence for a moment. "Where have you been sleeping?"  
  
"I have made my bed in the woods."  
  
"Stay in my palace tonight. Come amongst the company of the Elves."  
  
"Your...palace?"  
  
Legolas held in a smirk. "Yes. I am the Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
"Oh...my goodness...I didn't...no, I couldn't possibly...I'd be a burden- ..." She stood up.  
  
"I insist," Legolas said.  
  
Sevein began to back away, but quickly lost her footing on the bank of the river. Legolas was up and under her fall, but too late, for he only caught her arm and her legs splashed into the murky water before he could stop her. She fell limp and he pulled her up into his arms with a sigh and cursed under his breath in Elvish. After checking her pulse, he whistled soft low note, and a horse emerged to his right. He hoisted Sevein up onto the horse and then climbed up after her.  
  
"Celegsûl, noro!" he said, addressing the horse, and they took off and sped through the trees. 


	4. Sevein: Chapter 3

Laying Sevein gently on his bed, Legolas covered the girl, said a prayer, and stepped out of the room. He turned before closing the door to gaze at her. So strange to see a female human with so much gentle determination.  
  
Legolas turned to a guard that was in the hall. "Should the lady awake, tend to her, and send for me. No one is to hear of this, especially not my father." The guard nodded.  
  
Legolas left the castle, out through the Great Gates and above ground again, entering the quiet woods on the outskirts of his father's Elven city. He climbed a tree nimbly and silently and peeked above the canopy, facing west, where the sun was slowly dipping below the horizon. He imagined that he could see farther than even his exceptional elf-eyes could. He saw mountains and forests and people of human stature and small people, no larger than children, who lived under hills.  
  
Turning to the quickly darkening eastern sky, he closed his eyes. More mountains, rivers, trees, and a slowly creeping black cloud. Hundreds and thousands of foul-smelling orcs swarmed in the mountains of the lands beyond Rohan. This vision unsettled him, and he turned back to the west. For some reason the black cloud had called to him, beckoning, and he knew his future lay to the East.  
  
He began to meditate, silently reaching out with his mind, trying to find the peaceful places in the world. He envisioned his cousins in Rivendell...but no longer were the elves rejoicing...they were solemnly moving about the city...almost as if they were...preparing. Even the Ranger they called Strider, whom Legolas had known as Aragorn, a friend and compatriot, seemed more stolid than usual.  
  
Legolas felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness, and then dread. It almost seemed that anywhere in all of Middle-Earth that he reached with his mind was tainted with this horrible, overbearing, immense blackness. It was oppressive, this dark power...crushing, even...and suddenly, the elf felt as though he was being suffocated. He tried to regulate his breathing, but it was to no avail. He tried to open his eyes, but they would not obey. He struggled to take in air through his nose, but it seemed that for every breath he took, the darkness pushed harder, collapsing his frail body under its weight.  
  
"My prince?" The voice of Legolas' attendant was calling him, and it startled him out of his reverie. He collapsed against the branch of a tree, regaining his breath and waiting for the pinpricks of pain to fade from his eyes and head.  
  
When he had recovered his voice, he said quietly, "Up here, Marthil."  
  
"She is awake, m'lord."  
  
Legolas sighed quietly, grateful for the unwitting assistance of Marthil. "And my father does not know of her presence?"  
  
"No, sire."  
  
"Thank you." The Elven guard turned back to the castle. After a moment, Legolas let himself down out of the tree and followed.  
  
Sevein was brushing her long hair with a silver Elven brush when Legolas arrived. As he entered, she slammed the brush down on the night table.  
  
"Where have you been? And where exactly am I?" she demanded, standing up to face him, but faltered and fell back into the chair. Her legs still would not work, and attempting to stand only brought pain enough to make her wince and bite back a cry.  
  
Legolas rushed to Sevein's side to help her. "I have been out in the forest meditating, and you are in my room in the palace of Mirkwood," he said, but regretted it the minute the words had left his lips.  
  
Her eyes widened. "You feign concern and then bring me back to your bed?!" she cried.  
  
"No, m'lady, I-..."  
  
She let out a fierce growl of frustration. "I thought Elves had more class, more...decency."  
  
"Sevein, I brought you here because you were unconscious. I could not leave you alone in the forest with the Spiders nearby."  
  
"Then why did you bring me here? To your room? And not some...more suitable accommodation?"  
  
Legolas bowed his head, ashamed. "My father...would not have allowed it. He detests humans, and he does not know you are here."  
  
Sevein hung her head. "Oh..."  
  
"Do not concern yourself, Sevein. My father and I...disagree on a lot of things."  
  
"I should not be here. I should not be another thing for you and your father to trouble about." She stood slowly and supported herself on the night table, but Legolas caught her arm.  
  
"Sevein, no. First of all, you are not a thing. Second of all..." He caught himself. "You are too weak to go out alone, particularly at night, especially with the Spiders running freely through Mirkwood."  
  
She sighed. "I have traveled from Rohan. I can journey alone."  
  
"But you are wounded. And you are not going anywhere in particular. You said so yourself. Why not make Mirkwood your destination?" He almost caught himself, but it was too late. He sighed inwardly, disappointed in himself for not controlling his emotions.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him and was quiet for a long moment. "I am not welcome here."  
  
He shook his head. He was already in this deep... "You are welcome here. I want you to stay."  
  
She sighed softly. "I do not wish to be the cause of problems. I shall go."  
  
"No, you will stay the night. I will not let you go into the woods injured."  
  
She considered this for a moment. "Where shall I sleep?"  
  
Legolas did not have a chance to answer her question. The door burst open, and Thranduil, Legolas' father, king of Mirkwood, charged into the room, yelling, "Firen!" He was followed by half a score of Elven soldiers.  
  
"Ada, deri!" Legolas said, moving himself in front of Sevein. Startled, Sevein shrunk back into the chair, but did not cower. Elves though they were, their manners and hospitality left much to be desired.  
  
Thranduil spoke in Sindarin, his native tongue. "Legolas! I demand to know why you have brought a mortal into my house!"  
  
"She was lost, Ada. A maiden. She has been traveling alone and stepped into the river," Legolas replied in the Noble Speech.  
  
"You rescued a human," Thranduil said with a disapproving sigh.  
  
"She would have been killed," Legolas defended.  
  
"Fion, when will you understand? They are selfish, greedy, and destructive. Almost as bad as dwarves," he added, with a noticeable growl in his throat.  
  
Legolas' eyes took on a steely, threatening glare. "Not all of them. Father, you are wise, but you do not always see. She is staying here. At least until she is healed."  
  
Thranduil looked into his son's eyes and muttered something under his breath. "Just until she is healed." The King and his guards left the two of them alone, closing the door behind them.  
  
Legolas turned to look at Sevein, who had crossed her arms. "I don't know your language, but I believe that did not go well." 


	5. Sevein: Chapter 4

Sevein was brushing her long hair with a silver Elven brush when Legolas arrived. As he entered, she slammed the brush down on the night table.  
  
"Where have you been? And where exactly am I?" she demanded, standing up to face him, but faltered and fell back into the chair. Her legs still would not work, and attempting to stand only brought pain enough to make her wince and bite back a cry.  
  
Legolas rushed to Sevein's side to help her. "I have been out in the forest meditating, and you are in my room in the palace of Mirkwood," he said, but regretted it the minute the words had left his lips.  
  
Her eyes widened. "You feign concern and then bring me back to your bed?!" she cried.  
  
"No, m'lady, I-."  
  
She let out a fierce growl of frustration. "I thought Elves had more class, more.decency."  
  
"Sevein, I brought you here because you were unconscious. I could not leave you alone in the forest with the Spiders nearby."  
  
"Then why did you bring me here? To your room? And not some.more suitable accommodation?"  
  
Legolas bowed his head, ashamed. "My father.would not have allowed it. He detests humans, and he does not know you are here."  
  
Sevein hung her head. "Oh."  
  
"Do not concern yourself, Sevein. My father and I.disagree on a lot of things."  
  
"I should not be here. I should not be another thing for you and your father to trouble about." She stood slowly and supported herself on the night table, but Legolas caught her arm.  
  
"Sevein, no. First of all, you are not a thing. Second of all." He caught himself. "You are too weak to go out alone, particularly at night, especially with the Spiders running freely through Mirkwood."  
  
She sighed. "I have traveled from Rohan. I can journey alone."  
  
"But you are wounded. And you are not going anywhere in particular. You said so yourself. Why not make Mirkwood your destination?" He almost caught himself, but it was too late. He sighed inwardly, disappointed in himself for not controlling his emotions.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him and was quiet for a long moment. "I am not welcome here."  
  
He shook his head. He was already in this deep. "You are welcome here. I want you to stay."  
  
She sighed softly. "I do not wish to be the cause of problems. I shall go."  
  
"No, you will stay the night. I will not let you go into the woods injured."  
  
She considered this for a moment. "Where shall I sleep?"  
  
Legolas did not have a chance to answer her question. The door burst open, and Thranduil, Legolas' father, king of Mirkwood, charged into the room, yelling, "Firen!" He was followed by half a score of Elven soldiers.  
  
"Ada, deri!" Legolas said, moving himself in front of Sevein. Startled, Sevein shrunk back into the chair, but did not cower. Elves though they were, their manners and hospitality left much to be desired.  
  
Thranduil spoke in Sindarin, his native tongue. "Legolas! I demand to know why you have brought a mortal into my house!"  
  
"She was lost, Ada. A maiden. She has been traveling alone and stepped into the river," Legolas replied in the Noble Speech.  
  
"You rescued a human," Thranduil said with a disapproving sigh.  
  
"She would have been killed," Legolas defended.  
  
"Fion, when will you understand? They are selfish, greedy, and destructive. Almost as bad as dwarves," he added, with a noticeable growl in his throat.  
  
Legolas' eyes took on a steely, threatening glare. "Not all of them. Father, you are wise, but you do not always see. She is staying here. At least until she is healed."  
  
Thranduil looked into his son's eyes and muttered something under his breath. "Just until she is healed." The King and his guards left the two of them alone, closing the door behind them.  
  
Legolas turned to look at Sevein, who had crossed her arms. "I don't know your language, but I believe that did not go well." 


	6. Sevein: Chapter 5

"Headstrong and quarrelsome."  
  
"Much like another young Elf I once knew," came a soft, floating voice across the room.  
  
Thranduil's head advisor, Galeth, stepped into the room, standing silently next to her king.  
  
"It seems every generation is more forgetful than the last," Thranduil said, furrowing his gentle brow. Galeth began to undo his braids and re- plait them in an ancient Elvish grooming ritual.  
  
"He will be alright, Sire," she said softly. "He will come to great things."  
  
Thranduil shook his head. "Not if he is fraternizing with humans."  
  
Galeth paused a moment. "I shall take care of the girl, sire."  
  
The King smiled softly. "Long have you been at my side, Galeth, and ever have you stood by my word and protected my honor. I don't know what I might have done without you after Legolas' mother was killed. I would have had to raise a child and a kingdom."  
  
Galeth nodded, continuing to braid Thranduil's hair. "My Lord, I live only to serve you and the Kingdom of Mirkwood. I was merely doing my duty."  
  
"You've done more than your duty. You've made sure my son was raised by the finest tutors, you've assisted me in planning for wars, you've nearly charged onto the battlefield next to me. All selflessly, for King and country," he mused.  
  
Galeth nearly forced a smile as she stood behind Thranduil. "Aye, sire. Selflessly for King and country." 


	7. Sevein: Chapter 6

"What was he saying?" Sevein asked quietly.  
  
"He said you may stay until you get better."  
  
"That is not what it sounded like he was saying."  
  
"Well he said some other things, as well." He smiled softly. "But as I told you, my father and I do not agree on many things." Sevein nodded and remained silent. Legolas gazed at her for a long moment before speaking. "Let us find you a place to sleep, shall we?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Later that night, as Sevein settled into her room with the help of Legolas, she could not help but admire the Elven halls for the first time. Her room was decorated in earthy tones, and was larger than her entire house in Edoras. As Legolas made ready the room, she sat on the bed, quietly delighting in the embroidery on the sheets, the broad curtains that hang from her bed, and the beautiful, almost magical patterns on the walls that seemed to shimmer with even the slightest hint of a breath.  
  
"Do you require anything else, Sevein?" Legolas asked, snapping her out of her musing.  
  
"Simply an answer.why are there no windows in all of this place?" she answered.  
  
"All of my father's halls are built underground."  
  
Sevein balked. "Underground? But do not Elves require the sun and the trees and-." she trailed off. "Forgive me. I should not speak of things I don't understand."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Do not concern yourself. My father wished to have protection. The halls are guarded by a main gate that leads to the underground city. As Mirkwood becomes more and more overrun by the beasts.protection is necessary."  
  
"I see. Well, I think I shall take my rest now."  
  
The Elf nodded. "As you wish. Sleep well, Sevein."  
  
"And you as well, Legolas." She smiled at him. "Thank you for your kindness. I know that I can be.difficult at times, and I apologize for being rude in the presence of your charity."  
  
He returned her smile. "Worry not. Quel esta."  
  
She blushed at his use of the Noble Speech. "Good night, Legolas." 


	8. Sevein: Chapter 7

After a fortnight, Sevein had finally regained the ability to walk on her own. The exhaustion in her muscles from the long journey from Rohan had only worsened the effect the dreadful river had on her, and her recovery was slow and painful. She spent days with Legolas, exploring the halls and the forest slowly, stopping for him to pick her up and carry her on occasion. Her nights were more increasingly spent at the main gate of the city under watchful eye of the Mirkwood guards. She looked out at the forest and watched it nearly come alive with creatures, until it was too dark to see or too dangerous to stay; then the guards would call for Legolas, who usually stayed in a tree near to her, and he'd come to carry her to her quarters.  
  
She decided that she would enjoy the company of the Elves if they had not been so cold to her. Legolas was warm and gentle, but the other inhabitants of Mirkwood barely gave her a glance, as if she were a burden.  
  
One morning she awoke early to a silent room, and decided to take a walk about the halls, and stretch her legs. Legolas had offered to take her riding today, and she wanted to be ready. As she entered the throne room on her journey, she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Where are you going, maiden?"  
  
She whirled around, facing in the direction from which the voice had come, but saw no one. Slowly, she answered, "I am just walking to stretch my legs." A silence passed.  
  
"Your health has improved much, has it not?" Galeth appeared out of the shadows at the head of the Great Hall.  
  
Sevein dropped into a deep curtsy, eyes on the ground, in reverence of the fair Elf. Galeth was the first elf to speak to her directly besides Legolas, and she wasn't quite sure how to react. "Yes, my lady. It has."  
  
Another moment passed. Galeth watched Sevein sharply. "Legolas told you of his father's disapproval, I trust. If that has led you to believe that your presence here is undesirable." She narrowed her eyes. "Then you are correct in that belief."  
  
Sevein blinked and looked up. "I'm sorry, m'lady, but."  
  
"Has he also informed you that he is to be wed in a fortnight?" the Elf asked. "To a lady of the court."  
  
Sevein's heart dropped into her stomach, and she felt a wave of inferiority wash over her. "That is wonderful, my lady."  
  
"You will be gone by that time," said Galeth coldly. "Earlier if it can be done. And I daresay, you shall never return to Mirkwood."  
  
Sevein stood, then, all respect lost. She could not find the words to defend, to protect, or to rectify herself, so she turned simply, and left the throne room, her legs regaining strength, as the tears began to stream down her face. 


	9. Sevein: Chapter 8

"Galeth, have you seen Sevein?" Legolas caught up with the advisor in the hall outside the royal quarters. "I was to have taken her on a ride this morning, and she is not in her room."  
  
Galeth poured on a sickly sweet smile before turning to face him. "The last I saw of her, she was leaving for the forest, with no mention of where she was going."  
  
"What?! She went into the forest alone? How could you have let her do such a thing?" he fumed.  
  
"Forgive me, my lord," Galeth said, dropping into a deep curtsy, "But she said she knew the way. She told me that should I find you, I should tell you she wanted to cancel the ride and go home."  
  
Legolas wasted no time in running to the main gate of the castle. Within a few moments, he had reached the outer limit of the city and had burst forth into the forest. The two guards that should have been at the gate were nowhere to be seen, and he stopped dead in his tracks. The guards were never missing.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She knew she had taken a wrong turn somewhere. "This doesn't make any sense," she muttered aloud. It had to have been three hours' time since she had left the Great Hall, but she was still in the underground mazes that populated Thranduil's Elven City. Even in the time she had been in Mirkwood, she had not been able to figure out the ways of the halls on her own. "I must be a hundred leagues from the throne room by now." she muttered. Just as she said so, however, she quietly walked through the door in front of her.directly into the throne room. She heard speaking, and she stepped to the side so as to hear but not be seen.  
  
"Where is the girl?" came a commanding voice that Sevein recognized to be her father's. She trembled in anticipation. "Your advisor sent word to me seven days ago telling me she was here. I demand to have her returned!" Like so much property, Sevein thought bitterly.  
  
"My son has taken your daughter for a ride. He left nearly two hours ago, and when he returns, I will make certain that your daughter is returned to you. And good riddance, I daresay."  
  
Sevein did not wait to hear her father's response. She bolted down a hallway near to her and ran hard, ignoring the slight pain in her leg, praying it was the hallway to lead out of the underground city. Turning to glance behind her, only for a moment, she ran directly into someone and nearly fell over. She looked up to find Legolas looking down at her, concern crossing his face.  
  
"What is going on, Sevein?"  
  
"Legolas! I thought you had left without me!"  
  
"And I thought you had left without me!" he said. "Galeth must have-."  
  
"I must leave, Legolas," she interrupted. "I have no time to explain. Thank you for your kindness. Perhaps I shall see you again someday." Without allowing him a chance to reply, she bolted down the nearest corridor that looked familiar. Her legs were burning and she had a pain in her side, but still she ran and ran, until she had found the Great Gate of the city. Bursting out into the forest, she stopped, suddenly. It was pitch black outside; night had fallen while she was lost in the mazes, and she had not known. Here, barefoot and unarmed, she stood for a long moment, feeling defeated. She did not hear Legolas approaching her from the entrance to the city behind her.  
  
"Where will you go?" he asked, as though reading her mind. "You have no weapon, no clothing, no food, no shoes." He paused for a moment. "What do you run from?"  
  
Without turning to face him, Sevein spoke. "My father has come to your Kingdom, looking for me. When I ran into you in the hall, I had just heard him demanding information from the King." The situation seemed adverse, and the sadness, loss, grief, and anger could be heard in the girl's voice.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Legolas whistled low, and his horse, Celegsûl, approached from out of the trees. Legolas stretched a hand out to Sevein. "Come.I will take you to where you will be safe."  
  
She abided and gave him her hand. He led her over to Celegsûl, and lifted her onto the horse, and then climbed up behind her.  
  
With a soft whisper in Elvish, the horse was off, slowly at first, then gaining speed, until they were off at a full gallop through the narrow path that delved between the dark walls of Mirkwood trees. 


	10. Sevein: Chapter 9

They rode this way for a long time, and Sevein knew not what hour of the night it was when they stopped to take rest.  
  
"We shall stay here for the night. But be wary and stay close to my side. The woods are not peaceful, especially not tonight."  
  
Sevein wondered what he meant by that, but decided it better judgment to trust the Elf and not question him. She climbed down from Celegsûl and followed the elf to a clearing not four feet from the road, where he sat and began to light a fire. She was sure it was a trick of the dark, but it seemed as if by some Elven magic he was producing the flame directly from between his hands.again, she did not see fit to ask questions.  
  
"Why am I shielding you from your father?" he asked as he got a small amount of Elven waybread from his pack and handed her a piece.  
  
"I left home, I do not wish to return," Sevein said, hoping to leave it at that. By the way he gazed at her, however, she knew he wanted to know more. She sighed and sat down, leaning her back against a tree, and took a bite of her waybread. "My family expects me to go on living exactly as they have for ages. I was.arranged to be married to a Rider of Rohan, one for whom I have no feelings. He has long been interested in me, but I have never thought of him as more than a friend, and I could not bear the thought of marrying him to raise my father's status and then be trapped in Edoras for the rest of my life. Even worse, should I grow to love him, the Riders of the Mark live dangerous lives.he could be killed on any day. And as a friend, I would grieve.as a wife.who knows how I might react. So, I just.left one night. I knew it would not be long before my father had caught my trail. I tried to go the long way 'round, and through Fangorn, but.it did not inhibit him, apparently."  
  
Legolas nodded and ate some more waybread and watched the fire. After a moment, he spoke. "Are you tired?"  
  
"No," she said plainly.  
  
"Then we should be off, I believe, for-." Suddenly he stopped, and snapped his head to the left.  
  
"What?" Sevein said, but before she could say another word, Legolas' hand was clamped over her mouth, and his left arm wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Hush," he whispered almost inaudibly. His eyes scanned the trees in front of them. "Don't move."  
  
The horse Celegsûl, almost as if by some supernatural knowledge, slowly inched its way towards the two of them, carefully picking through the foliage and made almost no sound. But it was too late.  
  
The Spider, a good twenty feet in body and forty feet (at least) in leg, was upon the horse, his prey, without abandon, and began to wind the poor beast in its web, sticky strings pulling tight until the horse was cocooned. Legolas stepped quickly in front of Sevein and drew an arrow from his quiver, firing it lightning-speed at the Spider. It hit its mark, directly between the Spider's eyes, and the beast gave an infuriated and pained squeal. Instead of retreating, however, it lashed out, apparently only wounded by the blow; the exoskeleton was thicker than the Elf had taken it to be.  
  
With one swoop, it knocked Celegsûl, still entwined in the monster's suffocating webbing, out of the way and charged at Legolas and Sevein, the former already taking a second aim. He hit it directly in the eye this time, and the slime and ooze from its ocular cavern poured out in gushes. The Spider skidded to a halt in front of the two of them, dead.  
  
Sevein breathed in and out, once, twice, very slowly, cowering behind Legolas, but unable to take her eyes from the dead arachnid. The Elf also let out a breath of relief and closed his eyes. It was only the soft whimpering of the girl behind him that drew him out of the trance he had entered to relax himself after the battle. He slowly opened his eyes, one at a time, and nearly winced at what he saw. 


	11. Sevein: Chapter 10

At least twenty of the massive monstrosities were creeping towards them, slowly at first, but increasing pace. To Sevein's eyes, it appeared at first as if the branches of the trees in the far-off were approaching them, but as they got nearer, she knew her fears had been well-founded. The Spiders were leading an attack on the two helpless and hapless companions.  
  
"Behind that tree," Legolas ordered in a harsh whisper, gesturing with his head, but not taking his gaze from the approaching creatures. He knelt down and freed Celegsûl from his entrapment, and slowly pushed on the horse to right it. Slow was his work, and ever closer drew the monsters. Finally, with one last heave, the horse was on its feet, though shaky. The Elf grabbed the maiden about the waist, nearly threw her on top of Celegsûl, and, hoping that the approaching horde would alarm the horse enough to forget the wooziness it had fallen into while tightly bound, started off down the trail, leading still away from the city.  
  
Luckily, he was right. It took one look behind, even in the horrifying dark of night in Mirkwood, and the horse was off, terror-stricken, but still aware enough to keep to the path. The spiders were in hot pursuit, but by some luck or stroke of fate, the horse managed to keep ahead of their vicious jaws and spindly legs. Legolas fired arrow after arrow backwards into the oncoming swarm, knocking them out of the race one at a time. As they bore down the trail, the monsters began to give up the chase, until all of them had scowled and skulked back to their dark lair to tend their wounds and wait for another meal to wander off the path.  
  
Celegsûl did not reduce speed until they were two leagues off. Sevein was barely recovering from the fright and Legolas was staring grimly behind them as the horse slowed to a trot, breathing hard.  
  
They traveled in silence for a long, long time. Sevein shattered the stillness first. "What.was.that?" she asked in a hushed tone.  
  
"The Spiders of Mirkwood," Legolas said quietly. "The Necromancer brought them here, allowed them and other dark creatures to breed freely through our forest. They have been the bane of the Elves ever since."  
  
Sevein just nodded, wondering how she had missed them on her trek through Mirkwood. I guess I was just lucky, she thought to herself.  
  
"You kept to the outer edge of the forest," he said, again seeming to read her thoughts. She was silent.  
  
After another hour or two, the dim light of dawn began to peek through some of the trees, and Sevein began to nod off. Legolas' arm around her waist kept her from falling, and she dozed peacefully on and off. Once she awoke to find herself lying on a soft patch of grass a short way from the path. Legolas sat not far away, leaning against a tree and watching the woods. Then she fell asleep again.  
  
When she woke again, Legolas was nowhere in sight. Jumping up with a start, she looked around frantically, peering into the darkness of the trees. Celegsûl stood on the path, munching on the grass. The horse seemed calm enough.  
  
"Legolas?" she called softly. She heard no reply, and repeated his name, louder and louder until she was practically yelling. No answer. She sat down on the ground, hard, holding back tears. He had left without her. Or worse, been carried off.but the horse was still there.and she had been left undisturbed. She stood again. And screamed. 


	12. Sevein: Chapter 11

Legolas was hanging upside-down in front of her, laughing mirthfully. Swinging down from the branch he had been watching her from, he had scared her nearly senseless.  
  
"You think you are quite amusing, do you?" He only laughed harder in reply. "Leaving me to think I had been left alone and then dropping down and scaring me like that. You beast!" She pushed him, hard, and he toppled out of the tree, laughing still more. By this time, he was rolling around the ground holding his sides. When he could manage, he spoke a few words between gasps for air and chuckles.  
  
"You.you should have.seen your face."  
  
This only made her angrier. She kicked him lightly in the side. "You vicious creature! How dare you treat a lady like that?" The frustration in her face, her furrowed brow and wild, still-trembling eyes only made him snicker more. She glared at him, but her features softened and soon she was laughing nearly as hard as he. He grabbed her arm and flung her playfully onto the ground next to him.  
  
"That.is for.pulling me out of the tree."  
  
Soon they were out of breath and had to stop laughing, though a few rogue giggles escaped them now and again as they lay on the floor of the forest, gazing up at the trees to see a few peeks of sunlight shining through the canopy. After a long moment, he spoke. "I am sorry, Sevein. I did not mean to frighten you." Another silence lapsed. "It was rather funny," she admitted. "After I regained my wits, that is." She smiled.  
  
He rolled over onto his side to face her, propping himself up on an arm. "I am glad you came to Mirkwood."  
  
She gave him a sidelong glance for a moment, before answering. "I am, too."  
  
He leaned over her then, lifting himself up on his arms, and it seemed as if a life-age passed as he slowly leaned down to kiss her. It was soft and tenuous, a quiet moment of serene bliss and stars exploded in front of her eyes, though they were closed. The surprise of it came as an aftershock to her, and though he broke the kiss gently, it took a few moments for her to realize he had stopped to look at her. She opened her eyes, dazed and a bit heady, and sighed a quiet sigh.  
  
Then, a thought reemerged in her head. "Oh no." she said, and suddenly it was as if she had been possessed; she backed away, out from underneath him, as if she had gotten too close to a fire without realizing it. She backed up until she was up against a tree trunk behind her.  
  
Legolas looked down. "Oh, dear.I am sorry."  
  
"As you should be!" she exclaimed angrily, curling her knees to her body and wrapping her arms about them. "You should be ashamed."  
  
"I know," he said. "I am sorry to have been so forward, Sevein, I just-."  
  
"That was downright immoral of you," she said, interrupting. "You expect me to trust you and you whisk me off through the forest, on nearly the eve of your marriage, only to-."  
  
It was he who stopped her speech this time. "My what?"  
  
"Your wedding. An Elf.in the chamber said that.that you were to be married in a fortnight. And I daresay, for one engaged so blissfully-."  
  
"Sevein," he said sharply, and she fell silent. "I am not getting married." He thought for a moment, staring off into the forest. He turned back to her sharply and said, "I believe my father's advisor has taken matters into her own hands once again." He muttered something in Elvish, angrily, under his breath, and Sevein saw his ears go flush red in fury.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked quietly.  
  
"That woman has done naught but abuse her position of command from the beginning. I told you my father did not want a human in his castle.she must have said that so I would." He stopped and sighed. "I am sorry you have been treated so deplorably in my lands. I have allowed it to go on far too long. My father is hateful and fueled by an ignorant, selfish advisor who allows it to-." He stopped again. "I am involving you in too many problems. Please forgive me for being so forward. I knew not what she had told you. I assure you, I am not to be wed." He stood and turned away from her, walking a distance into the wood.  
  
She sighed and stared at her hands in her lap. She had not meant to accuse him. "Legolas?" She looked up and he looked at her over his shoulder. "I am sorry to have upset you."  
  
He returned to her side. "You have not. Galeth has. I must return to the halls and right this, but I know your father is there. You do not have to come with me if you do not wish."  
  
She sighed quietly. "There is no other way. I cannot stay out here alone. We shall go back." She stood and started for the horse, but he grabbed her hand and stopped her.  
  
"Sevein." He took her gently by the shoulders and kissed her deeply this time, wrapping his strong arms around her waist, nearly lifting her off the ground to match his height. "You are very brave."  
  
Sevein's cheeks flushed bright red, and she climbed up onto Celegsûl without saying a word. He climbed up behind her and they rode back towards the city. 


End file.
